


Individual Dance Study

by readriterith



Series: Spring Fling [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readriterith/pseuds/readriterith





	Individual Dance Study

_Allison is good but a little uncomfortable_ reads the progress report Allison gets in the dance class that she's taking instead of gym in the second high school of freshman year.  It's not a class she's supposed to be in, normally only open to upperclassmen, but it's the only gym credit that fits in her class schedule correctly, and she would rather try and figure out this tango than have to repeat another year of school just because the new place she's going to doesn't know how to fit in her class credits.  She's already been told by the school administration that she may have to go to summer school just to make up a science requirement that her _last_ school didn't even have, and she refuses to let Intro to Dance bring her down.

She practices her box step at home in her room, the kick ball change while waiting in line at the grocery store.  She learns the names to dance moves while watching musicals and dance-off movies and, embarrassingly enough, _Dance Moms_.  She has an entire playlist devoted to dance music to listen to outside of class, from jazz to disco to swing, just to try and understand the rhythm better.  The improvement is slow-going, but from Allison's experience  slow, steady, and perfectly measured is the best way to do things.

The payoff is, amazingly, that she's starting to tone muscles that she doesn't really use when shooting her compound bow, as well as a better appreciation for some of her old friends who did theater.  She shoots off a quick e-mail to one of the girls she met at the camp her parents dropped her off at for four weeks last summer for a road trip to visit where her aunt Kate was living.  Allison had wanted to go with them at the time, but since they said it was going to mostly be meetings with business partners, and the camp had both an archery range _and_ a place for white-water rafting, her inner outdoorswoman made her say yes to the camp, where she met Chelsea, who had spent the camp basically living in the water.

_Chelsea, I can NOT believe all the dancing I'm doing for this class!  Did you really have to learn all of this for when you do musicals?_

There's a response when she gets back from class, which reads _:P Not really, but the more you know the easier each individual choreography is.  How's Oregon treating you?  Have you been to all 51 states yet?_

Allison responds back with a quick _Oregon's fine, and it's 30 states so far.  You'll be the first to know when I get all **50** states, you dummy.  :D_ and goes back to working on her hip movements in front of a mirror.  The next time a progress report rolls around, it's going to say _Allison has the best rhythm, style, and overall grace of any student I have ever taught_ , she can just feel it.


End file.
